


Christmas Past (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, christmas past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Meeting the in-laws.





	Christmas Past (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Oliver was standing by the large living room windows. Around him, people talked and laughed, discussing business deals and what their plans were for the New Year, but his eyes were locked in on one person: Brianna, the woman who showed him that he could love again.

He had met Brianna a few years after he had returned from the island. She had taken the opening in the IT department, left opened by Felicity when she became his vice-president in the company. Felicity talked highly of her and, soon, she was setting up a date for the two of them. Oliver still thanked Felicity for that.

Brianna was talking to his mother and sister, the three of them laughing at something that she had said and he smiled. Oliver remembered their first Christmas as a couple. He was going to take her to his family annual Christmas party and officially introduce her as his girlfriend. He remembered how nervous she was to finally meet his mother and sister. How she begged him not to leave her side. How hard she tried to make a good first impression, not that she needed. Everyone that met her, feel in love with her.

She was kind, polite, sweet, funny and honest in every word she spoke. She didn’t made distinctions between anyone, either be a business man or a homeless person on the street. She treated everyone equally and fairly. She had this way of talking to everyone and made them feel special, and she would give you her undivided attention when you spoke, even if she would be bored out of her mind.

On the day of the Christmas party she was so nervous that she trembled. Oliver thought it was sweet that she would be like that. There she was, this strong, independent woman, trembling at the thought of meeting his family. He remembered pulling her close, kissing her sweetly and telling her that there was no reason for her to be that nervous, that his family would love her as much as he did. Brianna smiled softly, he could see the nerves subsiding but he also knew they were still there.

Walking into the house, Oliver saw the wide-eyed look she had when she saw the tree and decorations. “You weren’t kidding when you said you guys go all out for Christmas.”, she had whispered in his ear, earning her a chuckle from him. The more she saw, the more impressed she was. She loved Christmas and, in that moment, she looked like a kid that had just met Santa for the first time.

The first person that he introduced her to was his sister, Thea. Brianna stretched her hand to shake hers, but Thea just pulled her into a tight hug. Brianna was caught of guard, but, after a moment of hesitation, she hugged Thea back. Thea asked her a million questions and Brianna was happy to answer them. After what had felt like hours, Thea told him that he had picked a good one and to not let go of her. Oliver laughed and looked over at Brianna, saying that she was stuck with him, which earned him a heartfelt laugh from Brianna.

As they moved more inside of the living room, Oliver saw his mother and made his way towards her. Pulling her away from some shareholders, he introduced Brianna to her. His mother shook her hand and made small talk, trying to assess if Brianna was “worthy” of her son. His mother must’ve been pleased with what she heard and saw, because, before being taken away to talk to a board member, she hugged Brianna tight and told her she was happy that Oliver had found her.

Once his mother was out of ear-shot, Oliver heard Brianna release a breath he didn’t know she was holding. Looking at her, he saw the look of relief in her face, any nervousness she might still be feeling, long gone. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he quickly led her towards were the drinks were being served. Grabbing two champagne glasses for them and giving her one, he asked her if she was okay. She said that she was and that she thought that it went better than she expected. Oliver pulled her close and kissed her, telling her that it went great. They spent the rest of the night making small talk with some of the guests.

Oliver was pulled out if his thoughts by Brianna asking him if he was okay. He answered that he was just remembering their first Christmas together and on how far they had come. Brianna gave him a chaste kiss and told him that, even though she was nervous back then, just by having him by her side, that made it all worth it. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, telling her that he loved her and that nothing would ever change that.

That first Christmas together was one of his favorite Christmas’. Not because of his mother’s or Thea’s approval of his relationship with Brianna, but simply because she was there with him and because he knew that she would always be there by his side.


End file.
